


Behaving Badly

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Slytherin, The Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa have a chat about their future prospects. Written for the deatheaterdrabs community on livejournal. Prompt: Bellatrix. "Well behaved women seldom make history."





	Behaving Badly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don't own it. I make no money from it. It all belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.

Bella sniffed elegantly as she did up the final buttons on her robe while her latest "conquest" rushed to gather his clothes and leave her room. Not even he was stupid enough not to obey when Bellatrix Black ordered him out of her chambers after having her way with him.

After freshening up Bella made her way down to the Slytherin common room; it wouldn't do to leave her "subjects" alone for too long. You never knew what they would do behind your back and rumblings of anarchy would not do.

"You know, Bella," she heard her sister's shrill voice from the dark corner of the common room, "you really should keep your affairs more discrete. You'll never marry well if you've already slept with all of Hogwarts. You know all the old families want their heirs to marry virgins. You'd do well to hide your indiscretions."

Bellatrix threw her head back and let out a screech of sarcastic laughter. Poor Narcissa, all that ambition would go to waste on a rich Pureblood husband who would keep her locked away in tower somewhere until she gave him an heir and then to hell with her. Well, Bellatrix was smarter than that. After all, what was the use of cunning and ambition if you didn't use them for personal gain?

"Poor Cissa," she whined. "You really don't get it, do you? Well behaved women seldom make history and I was destined to make history. Don't you see what an impact we could make if we just let go and embrace our magic? Fuck what Mother and Father want. Fuck future husbands and children. Fuck priorities and responsibilities! Embrace the freedom for Merlin's sake, Narcissa!" she finished, breathing hard and eyes flashing with an uncontrollable fire.

At a loss for words, Narcissa merely sniffed and walked off leaving her sister fuming in the middle of the common room. She feared for her sister, this kind of rebellion simply wasn't acceptable and it was, frankly, getting out of hand. She'd have to keep a closer eye on Bella before her reputation ended up hurting both of their chances for a good marriage contract. She couldn't let all of her hard work go to waste; there was more than one way to make history after all.


End file.
